


You and Me, Me and You (Loving Each Other The Way We Do)

by hallelujah99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been Clarke and Lexa, they've been so many people. Now they're Elyza and Alicia. The universe may throw them into some shitty situations, but the universe will always bring them together. They will always remember, at some point. And they will always, always fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, Me and You (Loving Each Other The Way We Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Motorcycle" by The Front Bottoms.

It only took three weeks this time. Alicia and her family had landed on the small island and Elyza was the first person they saw. Alicia and Elyza had felt a draw to each other, but didn’t think anything of it. It was the stress of the situation, the fact that they both had important supplies and knowledge to exchange. Elyza flirted with her but it was harmless, not meant to lead to anything. It came to them after a long, stressful day. They were laying by each other on an old mattress (only sharing a bed because of the lack of options) and talking about their lives before the outbreak. At some point Elyza had cracked a joke that made Alicia crack up, her laugh so infectious that Elyza joined in. This time, it hit them at the same time. And they knew. 

Alicia shot up “Holy shit.” She said, her breath catching. “Holy shit” Elyza echoed. Alicia looked down at her before grabbing her and holding her close against her body. They stayed silent for a while before Alicia pulled back. She looked up at Elyza and wiped the tears from her blue eyes before clearing her own tears. “This life isn’t much easier than the last one, huh?” Elyza says. Alicia shakes her head, laughing and crying all at once.

Up to this point in her life, all Alicia knew was that she had felt some pull in her. Like there was something she was missing or forgetting or something she was meant to do. She figured it was just a result of being a teenager or something. But it had hit her. And she remembered everything. The many lives she had lived, as Lexa, most recently, as Amelia, Sienna, Bria, Mary, Caroline, Cornelia, countless others. In every life, she had met…her. Elyza, now. Clarke before. Josie, Kierra, Kaylen, Isabelle, Elizabeth, Aurelia and more before that.

It worked a little different for Elyza. For whatever reason, she always had slightly more clarity. She always knew that there was someone she needed to find, someone she was meant to connect with. She often searched for people, sometimes making mistakes in her assumptions in who it was meant to be. But she always figured it out eventually. And just like for Alicia, the memories come rushing back. 

Alicia runs her hand down Elyza’s face, taking her in. “I didn’t remember you until now but fuck it’s been too long since I’ve seen you.” Elyza smiles “I know the feeling, love.” They meet for their first kiss as Elyza Lex and Alicia Clark. Alicia cuddles into Elyza’s side (it’s always been their default). 

“What happened to you after I died last time?” Alicia asks. It’s a common question between them. “God, we had it bad as Clarke and Lexa, huh?” Elyza says. “Well, after you died, I carried around the chip that was in your neck in my bra for a while-” Alicia cuts her off laughing. “Shut up! It was a hard time. One of the hardest lives we’ve ever had.” 

“We were only really together one day. One.” Alicia says. “And that’s my fault.” Elyza says. “I knew. I figured it out when I was in the forest and I pretended I didn’t know. I had some idea that you were…I don’t know. That being commander had hardened you to some point that we couldn’t work in that life and I should just pretend I didn’t know anything.” 

Alicia shakes her head “I knew at first sight and I still betrayed you. And it broke me. But I knew you could handle it and I had faith that it would work out, it always has for us. I just figured we’d have longer.” “We should have.” 

Elyza shrugs “We’ll always have longer. Anyway, after you died, I carried around the chip, went back to the Sky people, there was this whole war and honestly I’m not sure anyone was completely sure what was happening, but someone eventually was trying to get to the chip and I wouldn’t let go of it and I died. It was about six months after you did.” Alicia nodded. “That was one crazy, fucked up life.” 

“So is this one.” Elyza remarks. “Remember when I was Haley and you were Amanda? And we…we met our first day of college. Had a bunch of classes together. Became best friends. We fell in love. I remembered on our first date, you remembered the next morning. We moved in together. Got married. Had two kids. Grew old together.” Alicia laughs “I’m pretty sure the worst day we had in that life was when had that asthma attack. And that’s like…still pretty much better than every day we had together as Clarke and Lexa.” 

Elyza pulls Alicia into her. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this life.” She says quietly. Alicia nods. “At least we have tonight. And if I learned anything from last time, we gotta make the most of every night. 

Elyza kisses her before saying “I’d hope you also learned that you are a fierce badass capable of ruling all of the known world.” Alicia smiles “I can’t believe that was me.” Elyza looks down at the woman in her arms “I’ve always known you were that strong. You always have been.” She kisses her gently. “I’ll need it for this life.” Alicia says, remembering the sad reality her and her soul mate were faced with this time. 

“Let’s go for an easy life next time, alright?” Elyza says. They don’t have any control, but they hold on to hope. 

They talk until they can’t keep their eyes open, and then a little longer. 

“I love you” Elyza tells Alicia.  
“Ai hod yu in” Alicia says.  
“Iċ lufie þē” Elyza counters, reminiscing on their time as two girls in ninth century Britain, when they worked on the same farm. They’d both had husbands, but often snuck into the field at night, and their children were practically brothers.  
“Amo te” Alicia adds, remembering their days as Roman women. The girl who was now Elyza had been her servant, one of three her family owned. They’d spent many long days weaving together before she remembered one day while they were at the baths.

 

They’re almost asleep when Alicia suddenly says “Wait a second…your name was Clarke, now my last name is Clark, and my name was Lexa your last name is…” Elyza laughs. “I guess the universe decided to throw a little humor in this time to make up for everything. 

Alicia nuzzles into Elyza. “I’m happy as long as the universe brings me to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you really liked it :)


End file.
